


Warmth of the Mother

by Queer_Queen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, just add an inspired by tag, sorta finished available for pickup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: Loki wants to leave Sakaar, and he now has another reason to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki’s - it couldn’t even be called a relationship - _interactions_ with the Grandmaster were far from exclusive. Most of their direct and purely physical interactions involved other people, and while their conversations were intriguing, Loki simply was not high up enough on Sakaar’s totem pole to hold the man’s attention for long.

That would _change_ , but for now that was how it was.

He would survive this, just as he survived Asgard, the fall, and Thanos, and he would make it out the other end, and leave this wasteworld.

Luckily, there wasn’t much of a time crunch on his goals, and with the strange time/space differences he had as much time as he pleased to a) remove the damn shocker, b) work his way up Sakaar’s ladder, c) find adequate transportation, and d) leave. Much easier than any of his Thor-related adventures.

He glanced down the hallway, the cavernous ceilings echoing the screams and cries of excitement back to him from the gladiator ring. The Grandmaster should be occupied for a good time, and while that happened Loki would be hidden away in his rooms, examining the damn disk.

Usually he would be there with the crowds, but even now as he strode through the elaborate citadel to his rooms he felt not an ounce of regret for missing these games. They had always seemed too Asgardian for his taste (minus the slavery, that had been banned shortly after Odin’s reign) with the screams and the shouts and the bays for blood.

Sighing he locked himself in the ornate room he had been provided. Most sound blocked off by the heavy doors.

A gusty breathe left his lips as he stripped down to his smalls.

…

“Fuck.”

The damn disk was anchored to his circulatory system, meaning that the most he could do without a knife and Idunn’s apples was blocking off the receptors in his brain from feeling the pain, leaving his body to the damage as his mind ignored it.

Experimentally he began to trace his system down through his body, checking on the state of his pain receptors - after all he had been zapped a few times - when he found something strange.

Something he had not been expecting.

Tears came to his eyes as the realization sunk in.

He was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER, if anyone else picks this up and u wanna read something with a proper word count dont read further.
> 
> If u choose to continue this pls tage the work! I wanna see how it goes when someone who knows how to write loki takes a crack at it!

Honestly don’t feel like I have enough experience with Loki’s character to write this so here goes the rest of the storyline.

  * Loki is terrified because his baby is there and what if this one is taken away - what if the Grandmaster kills it? After all, the man has no other illicit children wandering around = Loki thinks he must kill them
  * This baby is one of his only connections to his family which wasn’t tainted by his madness, if he brought her into this world and protected her than he could go back to how it was before
  * So he plans and goes with the super risky circulatory system one, except he protects the baby cuz ur nervous system is everywhere
  * He knows that the Grandmaster has magic and if the babe reaches out to him to make a psychic link she is dead
  * ((Meanwhile Grandmaster is kinda perplexed that fave arm candy is withdrawing))
  * Loki begins dealing with the awful magical side effects of pregnancy alone (like she needs multivitamin version of magic and usually there are two parents to help but its just Loki)
  * >>Insert loads of angst<<
  * Loki tries to escape but he is caught, in the sudden confusion the baby reaches out in fear bc ‘oh no i could feel mom and mom is gone hey daddy can u help mom’
  * Grandmaster is shook
  * <<Brief angsty scene where Grandmaster contemplates taking baby away from Loki after pregnancy is over, as a threat>>
  * But Loki is all ‘wHAT u want her really i though ud hurt her
  * And then everything is happy and Grandmaster is no longer last of his species
  * Bc as it turns out Loki’s special situation - short jotunn + asgard magic + yygrasdriel scars = baby boomer



 

  * Alternate angsty ending option:
  * Grandmaster wants more children and cant stand the thought of Loki leaving even if he wants to
  * Creepy golden cage kinda end




End file.
